new and old
by roza123
Summary: when new students arrive in st.vald's wut will happen ? will gossips spread,will people be hurt more then emotionally, will relationships be destroyed? i suck at summaries the story is much better plz read !
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN V.A ACADEMY !!!!!!

**DPOV**

_I WAS GUARDING THE CAMPUS WHEN I HEARD THE NEWS . THREE NEW STUDENTS WERE GETTING ADMITTED IN TO ST. VALDAMIRS TOMORROW . BUT I WOULDN'T CARE ABOUT THEM AS LONG AS THEY DIDNT CAUSE TROUBLE . IM HEADING OFF TO MEET ROSE FOR TRAINING . NOW A DAYS ARE RELATIONSHIP IS GOING GREAT , WELL BESIDES ADRIAN OF COURSE . OTHER THEN THAT WE ARE GREAT . IM ALSO GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER IN 3 WEEKS . AFTER HER BIRTHDAY OF COURSE IT IS ONLY A COUPLE DAYS AWAY . AFTER THE CABIN WE REALLY DIDNT NEED TO HIDE ARE RELATIONSHIP AND BOTH OF US DIDNT WANT TO TRY . SO WE TOLD ONLY THE PEOPLE THAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LIKE JAINE, LISSA , ALBERTA, AND KIROVA . I STEPED IN THE GYM AND THERE WAS ROSE YUP . BUT WHAT MADE MY BLOOD BOIL WAS THAT ADRIAN WAS KISSING HER . YEAH ACTUALLY KISSING MY ROSE . WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE . AND NOT JUST A GENTEL PECK BUT A FULL OUT MAKE OUT KISS . I KNEW ROSE DIDNT LIKE IT CAUSE SHE WAS STRUGGLING TO GET OUT OF HIS ARMS WHICH WERE AROUND HER PERFECT LITTLE WAIST . I DIDNT KNOW WHAT GOT OVER ME BUT WHEN I DID I HAD ADRIAN BY THE THROAT PINNED AGAINST A WALL . I LET MY HAND DROP TO MY SIDE RELUCTANTLY AND WHENT TO SEE IF ROSE WAS OKAY . FOR ADRIAN'S SAKE SHE BETTER BE . _

_"ROSE ARE YOU OKAY ?" I ASKED WORRIED LIKE HELL . _

_" YA IM COMPLETELY FINE , SORRY YOU HAD TO SEE THAT . " SHE SAID IN HER BEAUTIFUL VOICE . _

_I THEN TURNED MY ATTENTION TO AGRIAN THE BUSTARD HOW DARE HE KISS MY ROSE . _

_" WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ?" I ASKED IN A VOICE THAT WOULD MAKE THE KILLER IN SAW 1,2,AND 3 RUN AWAY IN FEAR . _

**RPOV**

_OH FUCK !!!!! DIMITRI NEVER CUSED IN ENGLISH UNLESS HE WAS MAD AND HE NEVER USED FUCK UNLESS HE WAS IN THAT MOOD OF HIS WHEN EVEN STRIGOI WOULD RUN AWAY CRYING FOR THERE MOMMY'S . JUST AS ADRIAN WAS ABOUT TO ANSWER A REALLY SWEET VOICE SAID " UMMM... EXCUSE US BUT DO YOU KNOW WHERE GUARDIAN BELIKOV AND MISS HATHAWAY ARE ?" . WE ALL TURNED AROUND TO SEE THREE NEW STUDENTS THAT WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE UNTIL TOMORROW ._

**K IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT I HAD TO END IT TO GET SOME IDEA'S !!!!**

**I NEED YOUR HELP WITH MORE THEN REVIEWING !!!! **

**BUT STILL REVEIW !!!**

**FILL OUT THE FORM AT THE BOTTOM IN THE REVEIW BOX AND YOU COULD BE IN THIS STORY AS ONE OF THE THREE NEW STUDENTS !!!! **

**MADE UP NAME-**

**GENDER - MALE OR FEMALE **

**TYPE - MOROI OR DHAMPIRS **

**PERSONALITY - **

**AND WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE - **

**ALSO WHO DO YOU WANT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU - DIMITRI,ROSE,LISSA,CHRISTEN,ADRIAN!!!!!**

**NOT SAYING U WILL FOR SURE GET THEM BUT THERE IS A STRONG CHANCE U MIGHT !!!**

**SO REVEIW AND FILL OUT THE FORM PLEASE !!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV**

_THERE STOOD THREE NEW STUDENTS . WAIT, WEREN'T THEY SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TOMORROW? AND WHO THE HELL'S VOICE WAS THAT ... IT SOUNDED SO SWEET . ALMOST AS SWEET AS DIMITRI'S VOICE . THERE IN THE DOOR WAY OF THE GYM STOOD THE HOTTEST GUY SINCE I SAW DIMITRI . HE HAD DARK BROWN HAIR SPIKED UP AND BY WHAT I SAW HE HAD BROWN EYES AND HIS BODY WAS VERY WELL BUILT HE HAD AN AMAZING CHEST .THERE WERE TWO GIRLS BEHIND HIM TOO BUT I DIDNT TAKE NOTICE OF THAT . HE WAS THE HOTTEST GUY (DHAMPIR BY THE LOOKS OF IT ) I EVER SAW !!!! WAIT, WTF I LOVE DIMITRI AND HERE I AM THINKING ABOUT ANOTHER GUY ???!!! OH I CAN ALREADY TELL THIS WILL NOT END WELL. I FINALLY RIPED MY EYES AWAY FROM HIM AND LOOKED AT THE GIRL BEHIND HIM. THE FIRST GIRL HAD MEDIUM HEIGHT, VERY HEALTHY LOOKING DARK BLONDE HAIR, AND THE BEST BLUE EYES I HAD EVER SEEN !!! SHE WAS WELL FIT , SKINNY BUT NOT TO MUCH JUST THE RIGHT TYPE AND LIKE ME SHE HAD CURVES . I STARTED FEELING A LITTLE JELOUS THINKING THAT MAYBE HER AND THE BLACK HAIRED BOY HAD A RELATIONSHIP. WHAT THE HELL ROSE REMEMBER YOU LOVE DIMITRI WHAT DO YOU CARE IF THOOSE TWO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP OR NOT . I LOOKED AT THE SECOND GIRL SHE WAS A LITTLE SHORTER BUT NOT MUCH . I COUD TELL SHE WAS MOROI BY HER SKINNY BODY AND PALE SKIN. SHE ALSO HAD LONG BROWM HAIR AND BLUE EYES . WOW ALL OF THEM WERE SO GOOD LOOKING !!!!!! _

**DPOV**

_THERE STOOD THE THREE NEW STUDENTS ... I THINK . I LOOKED THEM OVER,THERE WAS A VERY GOOD LOOKING DHAMPIR BOY . I QUICKLY LOOKED AT ROSE TO SEE HER REACTION. SHE WAS STARING AT HIS CHEST . WHAT THE HELL. I FELT A HUGE PAIN OF JEALOUSY .I HATE THIS BOY ALREADY. AND BEHIND HIM WERE TO NICE LOOKING GIRLS. ONE WAS DHAMPIR AND ANOTHER WAS MOROI. THERE LOOKS WERE NOTHING COMPARED TO ROSE. BUT APPARENTLY THE DARK HAIRD BOYS LOOKS WERE BETTER THEN MINE IN ROSES VEIW. I WAS MORE THEN ANGRY NOW . I WOULD MAKE THAT BOYS LIFE MISERABLE . _

**APOV**

_I TOOK NOTICE OF THE STUDENTS STANDING THERE . I LOOKED AT THE GOOD LOOKING BOY THAT ROSE WAS ALMOST DROOLING OVER. I LOOKED AT BELIKOV TO SEE HIM STARRING DAGGERS AT THE GOOD LOOKING BOY . I TOOK NOTICE OF THE BLONDE BEHIND HIM . SHE WAS PRETTY HOT . THEN I LOOKED AT A TRUE GODESS. I LOOKED AT THE SHORTER BROWN HAIRED GIRL. WOW !!!!!! SHE WAS DAMN SEXY . SHE HAD THE BEST LOOKING HAIR I'D SEEN MINUS-SING ROES HAIR. SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL . I NEVER THOUGHT THERE WAS A GIRL WITH HER LOOKS ALIVE . MAN WAS I WRONG. OF-COURSE I STILL LOVED ROSE . BUT SHE WAS BELIKOV'S, RIGHT ? SO WHY SHOULDN'T I TAKE A CHANCE ON THIS VERY PRETTY GIRL. I WOULD HAVE TO MEET UP WITH HER LATER FOR A DATE . I KNOW ROSE WOULDN'T MIND. _

**RPOV**

_THE HOT BOY SPOKE UP AGAIN IN HIS WONDERFUL VOICE . " EXCUSE US, DO ANY OF YOU GUYS KNOW WHERE THEY ARE ?". I STOOD UP AND ANNOUNCED THAT I WAS ROSE HATHAWAY. BEHIND ME WAS DIMITRI BELIKOV . I WAS ABOUT TO ANOUCE THAT THE GUY THAT WAS BEING STRANGLED BY DIMITRI WAS ADRIAN. WHEN THE BROWN HAIRED GIRL SCREAMED AND WENT RUNNING UP TO ADRIAN THAT WAS NOW ON HIS FEET AGAIN . " OMG YOUR ADRIAN IVASHKOV , OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE IN MEETING YOU , YOU ARE LIKE THE CUTEST , BEST-EST, GREATEST GUY EVER ." SHE SCREAMED . _

**APOV **

_I WAS STARING AT MY SOON TO BE GODESS. WHEN SHE SUDDENLY SCREAMED. I THINK BELIKOV GOT SHOCKED CAUSE HE FINALLY LET ME BACK ON MY FEET. SUDDENLY MY BEAUTY CAME UP TO ME AND SAID THE MOST WONDERFUL WONDER MY EARS COULD HEAR RIGHT . BY WHAT SHE SAID OBVIOUSLY SHE ADORED ME . I GENTLY TOOK HER HAND THAT SHE HAD HELD OUT FOR ME TO SHAKE AND KISSED IT PRESENTING MY SELF . SHE SCREAMED AGAIN BUT THIS TIME A LITTLE LOUDER AND SAID THAT HER NAME WAS ADRIANA . I LAUGHED ON THE INSIDE SEEING AS TO HOW CLOSE IT WAS TO ADRIAN . AND HOW GOOD IT SOUND PRONOUNCED WITH MY LAST NAME . ADRIAN IVASHKOV , I LIKED THE SOUND OF THAT . _

**RPOV**

_IT SEEMED LIKE THE NEW GIRL HAD THE HOTS FOR ADRIAN . WELL ADRIAN ALSO I GUESS HAD THE HOTS FOR HER . GOOD MAYBE NOW HE WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE . I REALLY LIKED ADRIANA . I WOULD DIFFIENTLY GET ALONG WITH HER . I MADE A MENTLY NOTE TO TELL HER ABOUT ADRIAN'S FAVORITE STUFF LATER . THE VERY SEXY GUY CAME UP TO ME AND TOOK MY HAND AND KISSED IT . HE INTRODUCED HIM SELF . APPARENTLY HIS NAME WAS ERIC . WOW WHAT A GREAT NAME . " MISS HATHAWAY -". HE BEGAN BUT I CUT HIM OFF . " ROSE, CALL ME ROSE . " I CORRECTED . _

_" OKAY THEN EVEN BETTER , ROSE YOUR MUCH MORE GORGEOUS THEN I HEARD ." HE CONTINUED. I BLUSHED, YA I KNOW I, ME ROSE HATHAWAY ALREADY BLUSHED . I SWEAR THAT I HEARD DIMITRI GROWEL UNDER HIS BREATH FROM BEHIND ME . BELIEVE IT OR NOT I HAD ACTUALLY FORGOTTEN HE WAS HERE .WITH THAT COMMENT I KNEW HIM AND THE BLONDE GIRL WEREN'T DATING . THAT FOR SOME REASON MADE ME LIKE HER MORE. THE BLONDE FINALLY INTRODUCED HER SELF . HER NAME WAS KRISTIN . BUT SHE WOULD PREFER KRIS . SHE DIDN'T SEEM TO LOOK OR SOUND LIKE AN ASS AS THE CHRISTEN I KNEW DID . SHE ACTUALLY SOUNDED SHY . MAYBE I COULD GROW TO LIKE HER . AFTER EVERYBODY WAS PROPERLY INTRODUCED WE WENT TO THE MAIN FLOOR LOUNGE THAT WAS JUST BUILT A WEEK AGO TO CHAT . WHEN WE GOT THERE LISSA WAS THERE ON A COUCH CRYING HER EYES OUT . _

**WILL CONTINUE TELL ME WHAT U THINK . ALSO THANKS TO **Scribble **AND **catlover 12 **FOR THERE HELP WITH CHARACTERS. SPEAKING OF THEM. I HAVE PIC'S ON MY PRO OF ERIC,KRISTIN,AND ADRIANA . **

**ALSO CATLOVER 12 AND SCRIBBLE FEEL FREE TO GVE ME IDEAS FOR KRISTIN,ADRIANA,ERIC, AND THE STORY . ALL U GUYS CAN . JUST REMEMBER TO **REVEIW !!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

As soon as Lissa saw us she immediately stopped crying. But through the bond i got sadness and i also found out that it had to do with Christen. Oh when i see him is he gonna get it. Lissa seeing company put on a fake smile and wiped away her tears though her eyes still remained puffy and red. I gave her a look saying that we were going to talk about this later. She just nodded in agreement. After that little surprise the atmosphere was awkward and are new guests did know what to do. So i suggested we all take a seat and chat . Moments after i introduced Lissa,Christen came into the lounge and started walking towards are couch table area or what ever it was called . Suddenly through the bond i could feel Lissa ready to burst into tears again. My anger flared up and since i couldn't be mean in front of our guests i just gave Christen a ice clod glare and at the same time managed to give him a look that said after i got done with these new people he was going to have to run.

"Hey everybody and people i haven't seen before what's up?" Christen said with fake happiness really on the inside he was kind of scared of what i was going to do with him that much i could see easily.

Everybody said hey and i got up to introduce our new students all the while Lissa stayed quiet as a mouse. What had happened i don't know but i sure as hell was going to find out. First i got up and introduced Eric . Him and Christen did that guy clapping hug thing that most guys do after saying there names. Then next up was Adriana and she formally introduced her self. And last but not least i asked Kris to come up and meet Christen. Christen was surprised to see that she had the same name but got over it quickly . Kris got up more like stumbled up and shook Christens hand while introducing her self . I don't know if it was just me or not but i think i actually saw Kris blush. Wait what the fuck was going on did Kris have the hots for Christen ??!! After i took a glance around the room i saw that i was not the only one that saw Kris blush . Because Lissa was staring daggers at Kris . And through the bond i felt anger and jealousy. After we all chatted we all found out a lot about the new students. Like the reason the were all here at the same time cause they were all best friends and grew up together and last year Kirova asked there parents if they could switch to this academy because Kirova was apparently Eric's mothers friend. So here they were, we also found out that Eric's moroi father had stayed and helped raise him and is living with his mother in California. And that Eric's father was a very rich very well known royal moroi form france. Just to put in that Eric's full name is Eric Artus Leonkof. Damn that sounded sexy he just got better and better didn't he ? Wait, no you love Dimitri remember the dude you've been in love with since like forever !!!! So now on to Adriana we found out that she had lost her mom when she was four due to a strigoi attack. But her father is alive and like any other moroi royal is rich and very famous except Adriana is form Persia. And her full name is Adriana Astera Hesterkov. And finally on to the person im kind of starting to hate not that she was bad or anything but i mean come on she had the hots for my friends boyfriend what was i supposed to love her or something not in this life!!! Since she is dhampir her mom the moroi didn't stay but she does know who she is and she does know her mother very well and in her point of view thy have a pretty good relationship and she is not mad at her mom for leaving. Her mom like all the other moroi is rich and famous but her mom is Italian. So her full name is Kristin Amelia Narikos. After we all got well aquatinted, Dimitri told me he had to leave to go on duty and that he would see me in the gym in 30 minutes . He gave us all a smile and with a bow exited the lounge. We all sat there listening to a story that Adrian was telling us i wasn't really paying attention due to the fact that eric was a couple feet away from me i occasionally looked at him to see him looking at me. After the story was done we all had lost track of time i had training in 10 minutes so i asked Adrian to take the new students to Kirova's office to get them properly registered. He said yes and that was that after that i head off to training early.

**K SO SRRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER BUT I DID NOW AND JUST OT MAKE UP FOR NOT UPDATEING IN SO LONG IM GOING TO RIGHT **TWO** CHAPTERS TODAY !!!!!!!! REALLY IN MY POINT OF VEIW THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS IS WAY BETTER CAUSE IT HAS A VERY BIG SURPRISE IN IT !!!!!!! THIS WAS MORE LIKE A INFORMATIONAL CHAPTER . BUT YA CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE IS AWESOME !!!!! SO REVEIW !!!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

( THE NEXT DAY )

Yesterday was pretty busy after the training i found out what had happened with Lissa it turns out that Christen that mother fucker had dumped Lissa . I mean what the hell and he dumped her because Jess apparently told him that he was worthless and that he was under Lissa's standards and that she would just leave him in the future and that he's hurting her by being with her recalling the queen incident. After i herd that Christen had hurt Lissa i went and punched him . Then i was reported to Kirova by some guardians that saw mw beat the crap out of Christen. And she had a stern talking with me but she didn't do anything cause graduation is in a month. So that is how yesterday went now im heading to the gym to train. Not a Dimitri training but just a regular training that i want to do to get my anger out. I opened the gym door to see Eric in a black muscle shirt staking the crap out of a practice dummy. Just as I was about to leave Eric called me to stay and practice with him not to go just cause he was in there. I told him i didn't want to disturb him so I could leave. But he insisted I should stay . So I did, I proceeded to go to a punching bag and practice me punching and kicking. I kept kicking and punching and before i knew the punching bag burst and all the gravel that was in there came out.

" Wow why so angry sweet heart ?" Eric asked.

Thats when the smart-ass side of me kicked in.

" None of your business, and just to be clear im not sweet i am probably the most lethal thing you will ever meet pretty boy ." I retorted.

" Well thats hard to believe considering it took you 20 kicks and 15 punches to break that bag, also your to pretty to be lethal shouldn't you be worried about breaking a nail or something ?" Eric said with a cocky grin.

" Oh wonderful look who knows how to count, and for you information im not trying my best in case you don't know or haven't seen the marks on my neck i've already killed 2 strigoi so if i were you i'd watch it .! " I said with a evil and sweet grin myself.

" Wow turns out you aren't that observant ." Eric said still smiling .

" What do you mean ?" I asked confused now .

He turned around and on his neck were 10 molnija marks !!!!! Wow why haven't i heard of him before now!!!???

I stood there speechless until my smart-ass self came out of shock.

" Wow how great is that pretty boy killed 10 strigoi. Big deal ( sarcasm ). Lets see how good you are you up for a one on one fight?" I asked hands on my hips.

Right after i was done with that sentence faster then i've ever seen someone run other then Dimitri of course he got out a training mat and was in a defensive crouch.

" Bring it on princess!" He chimed .

Wow was i going to get my ass kicked.

20 minutes into the fight he had me panting for breath and struggling to get up. He was a great fighter almost as good as Dimitri. I would think he was a professional guardian if he didn't look so young. Soon he had me pinned to the ground while he was on top of me. And on that note he had won.

" Wow i have to admit pretty boy your a really good fighter is this what they teach you guys in California then thats where in going?!" I said.

" Ha ha, no i actually went to school a little while in France and he a personal trainer. " He responded.

I was unaware that he was still on top of me until his sentence was done. I knew i should get up but something in my body didn't want to move. Apparently he noticed it too because he had the look of desire and lust on his face. And before i could move he kissed me !!!!!! And i should have pulled away and slapped him but instead something in me kissed him back. And we just kept making out until i remembered Dimitri then i pulled away and told him to get off me.

" Wow i need to train with you more!" Eric said laughing.

" Shut up, how dare you kiss me !!!??" I said crazy angry at who i don't know but i was just angry.

" How dare you kiss me back, come on don't act like you didn't enjoy it. Eric said with humor.

" Eric never mind i don't want to argue with you just forget what happened okay?" I stated.

" I could never forget you how im i supposed to get such a sexy girl out of my head??!!" He responded with i smile this time.

" Aug, your worse then Adrian!!!!!" I said walking to the gym doors to exit.

" See you tomorrow for another training session princess !" Eric called as i left.

I was definitely not training with im again i love Dimitri and Dimitri only and forever!!! As i was headed to Lissa's dorm to ask her for advice i saw Christen and Kris making out behind the gym wall!!!!!! What the fuck !!!!!!! I am so going to kill Christen and Kris!!!!!!!! But right now i didn't have the strength to . So ill just leave it it's not like Christen is cheating on Lissa since they've broken up. I walked away being unnoticed from the two love birds and headed towards lissa's dorm !!! This month was not going to go good .

**OMG SO TOLD YOU THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE BETTER!!!!!!! BUT YA SRRY IT'S ONLY BEEN ROESE VIEW I SWEAR ILL CHANGE VEIWS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER !!!! BUT YA IF YOU WANT ME TO RIGHT MORE THEN **REVEIW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
